Boondock Drabbles
by Phoenix Noir
Summary: A series of drabbles. Drabble number Four: Tricked or Treated. Mostly fluff. Short, most of them. ConnorMurphy love, not the brotherly kind. Rated M for a reason, not just for cursing with the most recent. Read and Enjoy!
1. Darning

I love drabbles.

Summary: A series of short drabbles that come to me while I'm doing odd things. Like sleeping, or trying to write for another ficclet. This one is just cute, but expect more Connor/Murphy, and twincest (You already knew that, though) in the future. rated mostly for language, becasue our boys keep swearing.

Warnings: **Twincest** (As stated above)..Uh...Bad accents. Stupid humor that makes sense to me, and Murphy(Norman Reedus... in ANYTHING) being too fucking hot for his own good. That's not a warning though. That just makes my fangirls squeal. -charming grin-

Ookami: Fuckin' idiot... -grumbles- Now you're writing about twincest? i thought you could sink no lower!

You're so...mean to me. -glares- Anyway, enjoy my drabbles!

-!-

'Boondock Drabbles'

Drabble Number One:

'Darning.'

-!-

"What're y'doin'?" Asked a rather confused Murphy as he came in through the door to their loft.

"Darning." Replied Connor as he pulled another stitch through his sock.

"For fuck's sake, man, at least say 'damn'."

Connor rolled his eyes and glanced up, a piece of thread between his lips, "You darn your socks, brother. You don't damn 'em… Makes no sense." Another stitch through his sock before the thread left his lips and was replaced by a cigarette.

Murphy picked up the pack from the table and shook it, before he gave his twin the evil eye. "Is tha' the last of our smokes?"

"Aye." Replied Connor as he lit it and took a deep drag, letting the smoke furl out through his nostrils, "S' good, too."

"Fucking bastard!" Murphy raged as he took off his coat and tossed it towards Connor. It fell of the other mans head and he sat there for a moment before throwing it off. Smoke curled from the wool as a small burn hole smoldered gently in the dim light of their loft.

"Burn hole in yer coat, brother."

Murphy growled and snorted as he moved to the kitchen and reached for a beer in the 'fridge. He scowled at Connor as he popped the tab and drank deep. He stood for another moment before he moved and flopped onto the bed, beside Connor. "Bastard."

"If I am, then so are you." Connor chuckled softly as he pulled another stitch in his socks.

"Yer darning my God damn coat next!"

"Mend, brother."

"Oh, fuck off…" Muttered Murphy as he slouched, his back against his brothers arm. The last beer and the last smoke…

They traded off and on until both were done.

-!-

I got this idea when I was darning my own socks. Though, I didn't have someone to argue with. XD


	2. Snuggle

Minor twincest in this drabble, but nothing major.

-!-

'Boondock Drabbles'

Drabble Number Two

'Snuggle'

-!-

"'Mornin', Murph… Now quit starin'." Mumbled Connor as he rolled over onto his back to stare up at the ceiling with bleary eyes. He lifted a hand to rub at his eyes and a soft laugh to his left made him turn his head slightly.

"Ya look so cute when ya wake up."

Connor blinked and let his hand fall from his face, "What the fuck are you on about?"

Murphy laughed again and set his head on the edge of Connor's bed, his chin propped on his arms. "Ya look like a li'l kid who just woke up, rubbin' yer eye and all."

Connor rolled his eyes at this and slung an arm over his face, kicking the covers off his boxer clad legs. "Shu' up."

Murphy scowled sharply; looking like a pregnant woman denied her ice cream. He had been awake for two hours, since he really didn't get hangovers. True, he drank as much, if not more, than Connor did… But Murphy was immune to the vomiting, headaches and sluggishness that followed a hangover. Connor envied him, and hated him at the same time because of his brother's childish antics after a night of drinking. He always wanted to bother Connor, and tease him because he was lazy the entire next day. The only thing that didn't affect Connor were the headaches, thankfully.

"Wake up…" Whined Murphy, sounding more like a growl, as he poked his brother in the cheek, blinking owlishly as Connor slapped his hand away and rolled over, away from Murphy.

"Go 'way!"

"I will if you wake up…"

"That defeats the point of me tryin' t' sleep." Connor pulled his pillow over his head.

"It's borin' t' watch you sleep!" Murphy removed the pillow from Connor's head, tossing it clear across the room. Connor groaned and covered his face with an arm. Murphy furrowed his brows before he had an idea. The scruffy twin stood and flopped onto his brother's form, managing to roll him onto his back. Connor cursed and flailed while Murphy laughed and pinned his arms to his sides, placing his face in the crook of his brother's neck.

Connor stopped struggling for a moment to peer at his brother's darker head. "What're ya doin'?"

Murphy's reply was unintelligible and muffled.

"Lift yer head up, idiot!" Connor freed an arm just to slap the back of his twin's head, before he set it around his back.

Murphy lifted his head and scowled. "I said 'I'm goin' t' sleep with you." And his face was buried into his brother's neck again. Connor would have protested, but Murphy moved to the side, so he wasn't crushing Connor, his face still snuggled down into his neck.

Connor smiled in spite of himself and wrapped his other arm around his brother, closing his eyes and setting his cheek against Murphy's head.

Even without a pillow, he could sleep like this.

-!-

End Drabble number two.


	3. Sweet Tooth

-!-

'Boondock Drabbles'

'Drabble Number Three-

Sweet tooth'

-!-

It was cold outside, but the temperature was common for late December in Boston. Rosy-cheeked children frolicked through the snow and busy Ma's and Da's rushed about to do their last minute Christmas shopping. A slow smile spread the lips of Murphy MacManus, a cigarette dangling hazardously from his lower lip.

The snow looked like powdered sugar coating the dry, dead trees, which reminded Murphy of chocolate.

Murphy had a sweet tooth that wouldn't quit, and Christmas always made him think of good food. But this year he would be getting any candy canes, or gifts. No, this year it would be just Connor and himself, huddling together for warmth after a day of celebration at the bar.

It had become something like a ritual for them. Connor always got sick, and Murphy would parade around town for a few hours until his lips were numb and he couldn't feel his fingers. A few hours were all Murphy could take, because his brother was his life. He would kill, had killed for his brother and nothing was going to change the bond they had since they were boys.

A long drag from the cigarette as he pulled it from his lips, tapping the ash off at the end. He meandered the sidewalk, turning into the convenience store on the corner, just a block or so from his and Murphy's loft. He was greeted with a smile from the older woman who was there, every time he came through.

"'Lo, Ki!" He said brightly as he leaned against the counter top, his elbows holding him up.

She beamed a smile, "Murph! How ya been?"

He waved a hand absently, "Same shite, diffr'nt day. How's that monster of yours?"

She glared and gave him a playful push to the shoulder. "'E's fine! And he isn't a monster… 'E just takes aft'r his uncle Muph."

Kiara, Ki for short, had known Murphy for a long time, and they were close friends. She served drinks at the bar sometimes, so he always saw her. They had grown close over the years, but not too close. He preferred golden hair and bright, blue eyes…

Murphy gave a chortle. "Aye, that he does." Murphy glanced at the small trinkets that lined the walls behind the counter and his eyes fell on a blade, a pocketknife. He smiled lightly. "The usual, Ki. And that." He pointed behind her. Connor would like it; Connor always had a thing for blades, just like he did. Connor also seemed to like rope, but that was still a private joke between them.

The woman smiled lightly and turned to grab the items that he asked for; a pack of smoke and a bottle of whiskey, and the knife. "Where's Conn at? I haven't seen you two separated in a while." Her eyes held a knowing twinkle.

Murphy didn't blush, points for him, and replied. "He's sick. Same thing every year." A laugh as he reached into his coat pocket. "How much do I owe ya?"

She waved a hand as she put the items in the bag. "Nothin'. 'Tis the season, Murph! Think of it as a Christmas Eve gift."

Murphy knew better than to argue with Ki. Though she was younger than he was, she was sterner than he would ever be. He caved and took the bag. "Thanks, Ki. See ya when I run outta supplies."

"Bye, Murph!"

He offered one last smile as he exited the store, inhaling on his smoke again, before he tossed it into the street. It took him only a few minutes to get to his and Connor's house, and the slight rise in temperature made him smile as he kicked off his snow trodden boots and shrugged his coat and gloves off.

Connor rolled over from his spot on the bed and stared at Murphy, telling him with his eyes what he wanted. Murphy smiled gently as he made his way to his brother, kneeling beside the bed. His cold palm pressed to his brother's forehead and Connor gave a moan of appreciation.

"Welcome back, brother." Connor said roughly before he coughed, turning his head away politely.

Murphy smiled, his thumb rubbing over Connor's temple. "Thanks. How ya feeling?"

"Better. I hate this shite. Every damn year this 'appens t' me." Connor groaned out as he shifted his position. Murphy chuckled as he pressed a kiss to his brother's hair, removing his hand for a moment, and ignoring Connor's protest.

"Ki let me keep th' money this time. Sweet lady… I got ya somethin'." Murphy had never been good at giving gifts. He knew what his brother liked, but he was still tentative. He reached into the generic brown paper bag and set the smokes and the whiskey on the table that sat between their beds. "Close yer eyes."

Connor, in response, rolled his eyes, but he was too tired to argue, so he did as he was told.

"Now gimme yer hand."

"Murph…" Connor bit off in exasperation.

"Shut th' fuck up, and hold out yer god damn hand!"

"Fuck you, brother." But Connor did as he was asked.

Murphy reached for the pocketknife and pressed it into his brothers outstretched palm, curling Connor's fingers around it. Connor stayed still, his eyes shut.

"Well, look at it!"

Connor, with a smile, opened his eyes and inspected the blade that was pressed into his hands. It was cheap, but it made Connor's eyes burn, just slightly. This is why he loved Murphy. His brother would go out of his way to make him happy, just to see him smile. The thought made Connor smile, because it didn't matter how expensive it was. It was the thought that counted, the meaning behind the hunk of stainless steel and metal. It made Connor smile wider as he flipped open the blade, amazed at how easy it opened. The release was loose enough for a flick of the wrist to open it, but it was tight enough for the blade not to waver when it was open.

Connor idly ran his thumb along the blade, his smile growing into a grin. He pressed the catch, and closed the blade, setting it on the bedside table before he pulled his brother into a hug, which Murphy promptly returned.

"D'ya like it?" Murphy asked softly.

"O'course! Damn, thanks Murph… I wasn't expectin' anythin' from ya this Christmas… Jus' th' same old routine."

Murphy grinned like a mad man as his brother pressed a soft kiss to the corner of his lips as he pulled away. Murphy's hand came up to rub the back of his head sheepishly. "Well, I hadda li'l extra money… Doesn't matter, though, since Ki didn't let me pay."

Connor snorted softly as he rested against the pillows, closing his eyes. A plan was forming in his mind, already. "Go t' sleep Murph. Ya look bushed."

Murphy nodded thoughtfully, "I think I will. G'night, brother."

"'Night."

Connor watched and waited, counting his brother's breaths to pass the time as he waited for Murphy to fall asleep. He got up to two hundred and forty-six before Murphy's breathing evening and the tension slid from his body. Murphy was a light sleeper; they both were, so Connor would have to be extra careful.

He climbed from his bed, biting back a cough; he was sure it would wake Murphy. Slowly, and methodically, he dressed himself, pulling his black shirt over his head, pulling his pants over his legs. He cast a small smile at Murphy before he grabbed his brother's coat, reaching into the pocket to extract the money that was there. He knew Ki wouldn't let him pay, just like she did with Murphy, but it was better safe than sorry. A moment later, after he had pulled on his boots, he grabbed his coat and rosary before he walked out the door.

Connor took his rosary everywhere he went; Murphy didn't. He wasn't going to patronize his brother about it, because it was his own choice. Hanging the comforting weight around his neck, he sneezes, closing the door quickly behind him. He doesn't hear any movement from inside their loft, ad he lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

Connor set out towards the same corner store that Murphy had gone to only moments before. When he arrived, he was greeted with a smile.

"Conn!"

Connor gave a small smile, "Hey, Ki. How's the li'l angel?"

Ki snorts and waves a hand. "You and Murph are so alike, it scares me. Then ya come in and say somethin' like tha'! Angel in yer eyes, monster in Murph's…" She rolled her eyes. "Makes me feel better that I know ya two aren't one person in two bodies."

Connor laughed at this, though he didn't quite agree. He and Murphy _were_ one person in two bodies. They complimented each other in every way. They finished each other's sentences, and knew what the other was thinking. Without Murphy, Connor wouldn't have the will to live. He couldn't imagine life without his brother. Waking up to an empty room, not having someone to take care of and worry over. He would miss Murphy's light snores and he would even miss Murphy's senseless picking of fights when he drank too much. He would miss _Murphy_, as a whole. He would miss the other side of his soul.

"Ya okay, Conn?" Ki looked worried, her motherly side peeking out.

"Aye, m'fine. Why ya ask?"

"Ya look a little pale… And I was prattlin' on about young Shain and ya weren't even battin' an eyelash."

He offers her a full smile. "I was thinkin', sorry."

"Nah, don' apologize t' me. Whatcha need?"

Connor blinked as he glanced around the store. His eyes fell on golden wrapping and he chuckled, picking up two of the chocolate and caramel bars his brother loved so much when they were younger. "Jus' these."

He moved to take the money out his coat pocket, and she gave him a stern glare. He conceited, holding up his hands in surrender before he leaned over the counter and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, making her blush.

"What the hell was tha' for!" She cried as Connor walked to the door.

"I'm givin' ya my cold so you can stay home on Christmas!"

"Connor, you brat!"

Connor simply laughed as he stepped into the cold night air, regretting not grabbing his gloves. The door fell closed behind him and he wandered down the sidewalk, soon coming to his and Murphy's loft. He opened the door as quietly as he could, and stepped in, his back to his brother's bed.

"What're ya doin'?"

Connor jumped and spun, eyes wide, hiding the shinning golden candy behind his back. "Nothin'!" He said, too quickly. Murphy lifted a brow.

"Yer sick."

"I know."

"It's fucking cold out there, Conn! Ya wanna catch yer death?"

Connor looked abashed. "No… I got ya somethin'."

Murphy's eyes softened, and the next insult crumbled into incomprehensible pieces. "Conn…" He started, but Connor shut him up with a sharp glare.

"Shut th' fuck up. Close yer eyes, brother."

Murphy didn't need to be told twice. His eyes fluttered shut, and Connor too the time to undress, while he studied his brother's still form. Murphy's covered leg was bent upwards, the inside of his elbow resting on his knee, while his other leg curled underneath him. He was shirtless, and the blankets pooled in his lap. The soft, cold glow from the streetlights outside outlined his body to perfection in the dark room, and Connor bit back the small sigh he often expelled when he watched his brother like this.

As quietly as he could, Connor unwrapped one of the chocolate bars and broke a small piece off of one corner, winding the sticky caramel around the candy before he approached his brother, kneeling down.

"Open yer mouth."

"What th' fuck?"

"Just do it, Murph!"

"No!"

"Dammit, Murphy!"

"Fine, fine… Better no' put anythin' gross in…"

Connor rolled his eyes as he lifted his hand and popped the piece of chocolate into Murphy's mouth, letting his fingers trail over Murphy's bottom lip in feather light touches.

Murphy's eyes opened quickly and he dove at his brother, sharing with him a chocolate flavored kiss.

Murphy's sweet tooth was sated, and the chocolate lay untouched, save for that one piece.

-!-

So…cute! Jesus, this was supposed to be a drabble fic! Turned out to be 2,000 words. I liked how this one turned out. It basically wrote it's self… Hee, hope you enjoyed this on!


	4. Tricked or Treated

This one is nicely graphic, but not overly so... I hope. I dub this one R. I wrote this for a BDS fic community on LJ...Goooo smuuuuut!!

-!-

'Boondock Drabbles'

'Drabble Number Four-

"Tricked or Treated"

-!-

It was chilly that night, but not overly so. It was cool enough that the sweaters put away in summer came in handy. Boston falls were mild, at times; so long sleeves and coats were almost always worn by Connor and Murphy MacManus. There was the rare occasion, when the temperature spiked. Connor loved those days, because Murphy would wander around the apartment with little, to no cloths on.

They did that often, but when Connor was fully dressed, he felt like he had the advantage.

He also felt like a voyeur, but Murphy wouldn't mind. Murphy would welcome it, ask for it. He would want it.

But today, Murphy was not naked, much to Connor's dismay. Today was a holiday that Murphy never quite grew out of. If Connor allowed it, the darker twin would be wandering through the streets with a sheet draped over his face.

Today was Halloween, and Murphy was in high spirits. He had been in high spirits since he woke his brother up at noon.

-

"Wake up."

"Fuck off," Connor replied grumpily to the prod on his forehead.

Murphy narrowed his eyes and punched Connor's shoulder, and the lighter of the two was too lethargic to do anything but roll with the punch, coming to lay on his back.

"Know what t'day is?"

Connor rolled his eyes and he lifted an arm to sling across his face. "Aye, Murph. I know what t'day is."

Murphy peered owlishly at his brother, his chin resting upon the bed as he knelt beside it. "What're you gonna do t'day?"

"M'gonna sleep," Connor replied, without missing a beat.

"No yer not!" Murphy shouted, tearing the covers from Connor's body and throwing them clear across the room. Murphy wasted no time in clambering onto his brother's mostly bare body, pressing kisses against his throat, collarbone and ears.

Connor gave a small sound and arched his back into his brother's touch, writhing gently against him as his hands found their way under Murphy's shirt, fingers tracing abstract patterns along his spine and waist. Connor was wide awake by the time Murphy bit lightly into his shoulder, stilling for a moment to rest his chin on the mark he had made, turning his head to nuzzle at the side of his throat.

"Fuck, Murph…" Connor groaned as he made to push his brother off. Murphy rolled bonelessly to one side, arm slung over his brother's waist as he snuggled briefly against his twin.

"'Wake now? 'Cause if ya aren't, a goblin's gonna come and trick ya… We don' have a Jack 'o lantern this year."

Connor couldn't help but laugh at his brother's odd childish seriousness. "Yes, Murph. M'awake now. And if any goblin come ta trick me, they oughta be named 'Murphy'."

Murphy gave a grin that would put any imp to shame.

-

The day had started out nicely, in Connor's opinion. Being awoken from his hazy stupor with his brother's gentle touch and even softer mouth did wonders for the usually grumpy man. His hands were shoved into the pockets of his coat as he strolled lazily down the street, Murphy at his side. His shoulder was a comfortable weight against him, though not constant.

They both were off to the corner store where, Kiara, Ki for short, often worked on every Holiday they could ever think of. They couldn't help but tease the older woman as they walked into the store, the bell jingling, signaling their entry.

"Well if it ain't m' favorite boys!" Ki greeted them happily, her voice gruff, but holding a rare note of warmth.

"G'evenin', Ki," said Connor as he gave her a wave, moving to lean on the counter. Murphy offered a wave before he went in search of the bags of candy that lined the far wall. Ki chuckled.

"Tha' boy acts more like a kid, y'know?"

Connor just laughed, the sound bright in the dingy little shop. "Aye. But that's why I love 'im. Li'l bastard woke me up at noon t'day… Prattlin' on about goblins."

Ki rose her brow. "Oh? Don't ya know the myths, Conn?"

Connor rolled his eyes. "Ridiculous superstition if ya ask me."

"Well, I'm gonna tell ya anyway." She began. "Ya put a Jack 'o lantern outside 'o yer house t' keep the goblins away. Irish use ta carve turnips. Halloween was made from the Celts, y'know? Well, parts of it."

Connor snorted. "Nice t' know that our ancestors are responsible for kid's throwing eggs at cars ev'ry year."

Ki laughed at this, and continued. "Spirit's n' ghost and the like wandered 'round, and people'd put food out fer 'em, t' sate 'em so they wouldn't spook 'em too much. S'where trick or treat comes from. Dressin' up is t' blend in with th' other imps an' demons that run free on Halloween."

Connor gave a smile. Ki was always willing to tell anyone what she knew about any subject. "How'd ya know so much?"

"My Ma liked t' talk. That's all she ever did, God rest her soul."

Connor nodded, growing somber for a moment as he crossed over his chest, saying a soft prayer under his breath. The silence was broken by a shout of joy as Murphy came to the counter with four bags of candy.

Connor raised his brow, fingering a cigarette that sat behind his ear. "What'cha need all tha' for?"

"T'eat, idiot." A bag of tootsie rolls, a bag of bite sized candy bars, a bag of suckers, and candy corn was what Murphy sat on the counter, grinning widely.

"Ya gonna eat all tha'?" Connor asked dubiously.

"Most of it. I'll throw candy at the li'l shit's heads when I'm done with what I want," Murphy said with an even wider grin. Ki laughed softly as she rang up the items, putting them into a bag and leaving the bag of chocolate treats out. She knew Murphy well enough to know that he would start eating right away. She was surprised he hadn't opened them in the store. Murphy said his thanks and laid a five-dollar bill on the counter, tearing open his bag of candy and unwrapping one of the treats. He popped the tasty delight past his lips and gave a sigh of content.

Connor laughed and ruffled his brother's hair gently as he walked to the door. "C'ya, Ki!"

Murphy didn't respond; for he was too busy stuffing his mouth with as many chocolates as he could fit.

Ki laughed, long and loud. "See you boys later. Behave yerselves!"

Connor turned back, pushing the door open a little. "I do! Tell tha' ta Murph."

But Murphy was too far away to listen. If he could dance, he would have. One more treat and a handful to put in his left coat pocket, he wrapped up the candies and placed them back into the bag, to save for later. Getting candy had always been an indulgence for Murphy, and he knew that with the right amount of begging, he could get Connor to do anything for him, even against his better judgement.

Perhaps Connor's legs were longer, or maybe Murphy was just lazy, but his twin was a few steps ahead of him, lighting his smoke with a practiced movement, hand cupping automatically even though there was very little wind. Murphy swallowed his mouthful before he bounded up behind his brother, his arms wrapping firmly around his waist as he arched his back, bent his knees and turned all in one swift motion. He lifted Connor off the ground, spinning them while he ignored Connor's protests with ease.

"Put me th' fuck down, Murph! Are ya outta yer mind!"

One more spin, just for spite, and Murphy landed his brother on his feet, arms hesitating for a second longer before he released them. Connor looked ruffled, but Murphy knew he didn't mind. "Lighten up, brother," was all Murphy said, his hand touching Connor's shoulder, fingers brushing along his neck.

It was simple touches that made Connor smile. The light caresses and the lingering fingertips. Every one of them meant something different, to both of them.

Connor's eyes fell on Murphy's face as his twin unwrapped another treat and slipped it past his succulent lips. Connor knew Murphy loved candy. Connor, candy, drinking, fighting, in that order, were the things Murphy loved most.

Although, at Halloween, Connor always thought that he was second on that list. But he didn't mind. If he could watch his brother's face contort into one of sinful pleasure everyday, he would. He did, but the face Murphy made in the privacy of their loft wasn't one caused by chocolate.

"Lookit 'em, Conn," Murphy all but whispered, his hand coming to return to Connor's skin, this time on his cheek. Murphy turned his brother's head towards the children that trotted up and down the street of South Boston, dressed in costumes and holding bags. Cheap jack 'o lanterns, plastic bags, and pillow cases. Murphy thought the last one was cheating. He gave a little smile as his hand slipped away from Connor's face, coming to rest in his pocket.

"'Member when we were kids, Conn?"

Connor snorted. "We weren't kids, Murph. We were nineteen...And you dragged me out t' tricker treat with ya."

Murphy lifted a hand to touch the back of his head, his smile turning sheepish. "Aye… well… It was our first year here, and I was excited."

Connor clapped his brother on the back, his arm snaking around his shoulders. "Aye, ya were. I din't mind."

Murphy gave Connor an almost shy smile as his brother returned the small touches to him. He leaned lightly into the embrace, glancing at his brother with a wide grin, the supposed shy smile disappearing in a flash of molten emotion and chilly deviousness. The look promised mischief before the night was over.

They walked like this for a short while, before they arrived at their flat. Murphy was eager to cause mischief, and he knew just whom he would do it to. They came into the loft and Murphy ducked from his brother's arms to flop onto his bed, pulling out more candy.

Connor rolled his eyes again. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. Murphy was always like this, this time of year. He loved holidays as much as he loved to drink and brawl. But it was an endearing quality. Watching the way Murphy's face lit up when he saw the lights at Christmas, or how he put the Devil, himself, to shame at Halloween. Connor loved it. Connor loved Murphy.

Connor watched Murphy indulge in his candy as he pulled the wrapper from a sucker and slid it past his lips. His thumb and forefinger held the white stick almost delicately as he rolled it between his lips, a pink tongue darting out occasionally to run over the paper. Connor's cigarette nearly fell from his lips as he watched his brother make something so innocent into something erotic. Murphy caught his eyes and expression and smirked around his treat.

"See somethin' ya like?"

Connor managed a sly smile, though he barely felt in control of his own actions. "O'course."

"Wish it were you?"

Connor gave a small sound and nodded. "Y'know it," was all he could manage before he turned his back to his brother as he continued to molest his candy with his mouth. He had to turn away from the image, because it was too much. Connor was always in control, unless his brother was involved. Then, he let his guard down, and he let his emotions do what they wanted. There was never any rational thought behind anything that Connor did to Murphy. He did what he wanted and paid for the consequences later.

Slowly, to calm his raging nerves, Connor began to shed his clothing. First his coat, then his shirt. He slid his belt from the loops and unfastened his pants before he bent at the waist to begin untying his boots.

Murphy saw this as an opportunity. A sultry smile slid onto his face, and it wasn't because of the sexual banter between them. He pulled the sucker from his mouth and set it on the wrapper on the bedside table. He sat up from his reclined position and stood, taking the time to stretch out before he lazily walked towards the refrigerator. He opened the door and glanced about before he grabbed a handful of ice. He knew what he wanted to do. With a purpose, he moved towards his brother, setting his chin on his shoulder. His unoccupied hand crept forward, his fingers teasing into the waistband of Connor's boxers. Connor gave a soft sound and righted himself, leaning back against Murphy, his eyes closed. Murphy licked his brother's ear, whispering,

"Tricked."

Before he pulled the waistband out, and dropped the ice that was beginning to run down his fingers, into Connor's pants.

Connor shrieked and spun, his eyes filled with quickly dampening lust and anger. Murphy scrambled backwards, his eyes growing wide as Connor screamed and began to chase him.

"Ya fuckin' imp! Ya li'l bastard! I swear ta all tha's holy tha' when I get me hands on ya ya'll wish ya were never born!"

Murphy let loose a battle cry as he leapt over the bed, narrowly missing Connor's outstretched hand.

"Conn! M'sorry!" He tried to reason as he skidded to a halt in the showers, pressing his back against the wall. His face was flushed, but it wasn't from fear. It was from containing his laughter. Between Connor trying to dance the ice from his pants and threaten properly, Murphy was ready to die. "Looks like yer dancing!" Murphy said with a snort, doubling over to muffle his laughter between his fingers.

"Fuck you!" Connor growled out, lunging for Murphy. Connor, for a moment, was pleased that he caught his brother off guard. Murphy looked up in time to take a few running steps from the wall, before a strong arm caught him in his stomach. He gave an 'oomph' as he was brought back against Connor's chest, one arm holding his around his neck, the other shifting from his stomach to lock through his arm.

The skin so close to Connor's lips was impossible to resist. He nuzzled at Murphy's neck, teeth touching ever so lightly. A second later, flesh and Murphy's almost girlish screams filled his senses like music. Murphy gave a labored breath, writhing and giving a halfhearted moan.

"Connor! Stop it! Ya know what tha' does ta me!"

He only bit harder, but only for a moment before he gave the abused flesh a gentle lick, his breath warm and moist on Murphy's ear. "Aye, I do. Now ya listen t' yer Connor…" Murphy struggled, and Connor's grip tightened. "And ya listen good. If ya ever do anythin' like tha' again, I'll hang ya by yer balls from the balcony."

Murphy gave a disgruntled noise as he reached a hand up to slap at his brother's arm. "Lemme go, Conn!"

"No' until ya answer me."

"Ya din't ask me a question!"

Which was true. Connor gave another growl, ready to retort with a witty remark, but it died in his throat as Murphy's leg slid behind his. Connor knew what was going to come next, so he didn't fight it.

Much.

Murphy jerked his knee forward, causing Connor's to give slightly, before he lurched forward, almost bending in half. A victory cry as Connor sloppily flew over him and landed on the bed that was thankfully before them, though he did hit his head on the frame. Murphy slid from Connor's now loose grasp before he clambered over his brother, sitting on his chest.

This gave Connor a nice view of his brother's ass, but he was unable to see what was going on. Cool fingers slid into his waistband again and he repressed a shiver. Murphy slowly crawled down the length of Connor's body, pulling away his brothers shoes with care. He sat on Connor's lower legs and shed his own boots, his coat, and his shirt, but he kept his jeans on.

Murphy leaned back carelessly, stretching his arms over his head and rolling his hips back against his brother. Connor's moans were more delicious than any candy he could ever try. And Connor's moans were mostly free… With the right tweaking.

"Murph…" On Connor's lips, his name was like fine wine, though Murphy never liked wine. It sated him, made him lazy and content, but still, he wanted more. With a slow motion, Murphy rolled onto his stomach, his chin resting on Connor's chest and he watched his brother's eyes fill with fire. Just the look almost made Murphy blush, but he handled himself well as he slowly wriggled his way down his brothers body, stopping only to taste the delicate flesh that lay before him like a feast.

Murphy's mouth drew a white hot and wet line down his chest, tongue caressing over the muscles of his stomach. Connor arched his back as Murphy's tongue dipped into his navel, a small noise slipping past his lips.

"Fuckin' hell, Murphy," was all Connor could whisper as agile fingers slid his boxers and jeans below his waist with a jerk of his wrist. Murphy took his time pulled each pant leg from Connor's feet; his eyes growing hungry as his brother's throbbing need bounced lightly, beckoning Murphy's lips to come closer.

Murphy was never one to tease too greatly. Connor's cries made him weak in the knees as the rough pads of his fingers traced patterns over his thighs and the hollow of his hip. The cold of the ice had seeped into his skin, and Murphy gave a wicked grin.

"Aw, yer man parts are all cold."

Connor looked at him like he was crazy. " 'Man Parts?' what th' fuck, Murphy? Are you five?"

Murphy gave an idle shrug as he lowered his face, nuzzling into the hollow of his hip. He smiled to himself as he turned his head, his unoccupied hand came to rest on his brother's hip. He nuzzled the base of his cock lightly, his tongue flicking over the skin he found there.

Connor gave a shuddering moan as Murphy's fingers trailed up his chest, finger seeking out a nipple and tweaking it hard enough that Connor gave a gasp. Gently, Murphy trailed his lips up his brother's shaft, fingers tightening on his hip as the smell, and taste almost became too much. The noises Connor made had fallen into the category of unintelligible words in languages that never existed.

Murphy laughed lightly; "I'll warm ya up…" The left hand stayed on his hip as the other fluttered from Connor's chest to wrap tightly around the base before his mouth devoured the sweet, but salty flesh.

Connor was in heaven. It was an euphoric feeling as that skilled tongue snaked it's way over the vein that ran along the underside of his length. Connor loved every minute, every second of this. The earlier anger melted away and into his brother's mouth as Murphy began to get into his task of making his brother scream.

It was often a game they played, but Connor knew that he would get no chance to play today. He was going to lose this round, and he was going to love it.

A trick of Murphy's tongue, a flick made Connor arch his back, clawing at the sheets beneath him, as if trying to get a grip on the reality that wavered around him, centering on Murphy and that angelic mouth. His body jerked upwards to meet the gentle rhythm of Murphy's mouth.

"Fuckin' love ya, Murphy." Panted Connor as one hand came to twine in his brother's thick black hair, clutching for dear life as Murphy's teeth scrapped just enough to make him burn. True to his word, Murphy warmed him up.

A hum from Murphy's throat, and the following hoarse groan made Murphy smirk around the cock in his mouth that was better than any chocolate. His mouth opened wider as he took more into his throat, dipping his head down until his lips touched his fingers. Not needing his hand to anchor the delicious flesh any longer, Murphy let his hand trail further between paradise to cup at Connor's balls, rolling them gently in his hand.

Connor gave a shout at the unexpected, but very welcomed touch, and bit his lips to keep from waking the distant neighbors as Murphy's finger traced over his puckered entrance. It was too much, but never enough as Connor's back arched one final time, sending his sweet release trickling down Murphy's throat in wave after wave of scalding pleasure that made him lift off the bed and claw at the air.

"Murph!"

Murphy caught every last drop, and every sound that issued from his brother's mouth as he came for him. He worried at the flaccid member for a moment longer before pulling back to sit on his knees, licking his lips and placing a hand on his stomach as if he had just dined on the greatest delicacy in the world.

"Treated, brother… And very good."

Connor opened his bleary eyes, his hands lying limply at his sides. He managed a small laugh before he let his head roll back and eyes close again. "Was that' yer plan all along?"

"No…But it turned out pretty good, dont'cha think?" Murphy said with a wicked smirk.

"I'll hafta be spendin' every Halloween with ya if yer gonna treat me like this, brother."

Murphy wriggled out of his pants and threw them somewhere on the floor before he moved to lie beside his brother, wrapping an arm around his middle, and resting his head on his shoulder.

"You'll always spend every holiday with me, brother."

Murphy wriggled a little, his rock hard arousal brushed Connor's leg, and the lighter began to reach a hand down, until Murphy stopped him. "S'was your treat…you'll get me back, I promise ya."

Connor gave a rumble of laughter as his body relaxed, his arm coming to curl his brother closer to his side. "Aye, I will…" A gentle kiss was placed to Murphy's head, then his forehead, then his cheek, and finally his lips. It a sweet thank-you, and Connor could still taste himself on the rough flesh.

"G'night, Conn… 'Appy 'Alloween." Murphy said thickly as he snuggled into his brother's shoulder.

"Best one yet."

And here they dozed off in blissful awareness, while on the other side of their door, wee Shain was looking mortified. Ki stood beside him, blinking and shaking the blush from her face as she grabbed her son's hand and pulled him away from the twins' door.

"Ya din't hear nothin'."

"Aye, Ma." Said the boy in a soft, albeit shaky tone.

Ki made a note to scold the boys profusely next time she saw them. They should have at least been a little quieter.

-!-


End file.
